


honey, stay

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Jongin berhenti berjalan. Tidak ingin kehilangan momen, ia merekamnya sungguh-sungguh dalam ingatannya. Baginya, dunianya seperti berhenti berputar dan hanya menghadap Seulgi seorang.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. be here, honey.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**1.**

Jongin menghela napas. Seulgi mengembuskan napasnya keras-keras.

“Memulai lagi adalah hal yang tidak buruk.”

Jongin masih merasakan mimpi-mimpi di balik kelopak matanya. Sebagian di antaranya melibatkan Seulgi yang pergi, menangis untuknya, berlutut di hadapannya, dan apartemen yang terbakar. Sesekali, Jongin harus memilah-milah dengan hati-hati, membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang cuma mimpi.

“Dan itu artinya melupakan masa lalu?” Jongin bertanya seperti dalam mode autopilot. Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja.

“Tidak.” Seulgi menatap jauh-jauh pada senja yang semakin ungu, dingin dan temaram. Lampu kota tak cukup bersinar. “Masa lalu adalah hal yang membentuk kita. Jangan membuangnya. Jangan berlari dari kesalahan-kesalahan. Hadapi, akui.”

“Itu tidak mudah.”

“Tentu saja. Bagi siapa pun, itu tugas yang sulit.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?”

Seulgi menatap mata Jongin. Dia berbisik, halus, Jongin merasa hatinya terketuk, seperti gelombang yang tercipta pada sebuah kolam. “Aku masih mencintaimu.”

**2.**

“Kau pernah berpikir bahwa kita semua bisa diibaratkan dengan bunga-bunga?”

Jongin berhenti memotong-motong buah di mini bar dapur apartemen Seulgi. Seulgi menyusun banyak bunga untuk pot-pot dan vas-vas yang dijejerkan di meja ruang tengah.

“Aku melihatmu ...,” Seulgi mengangkat setangkai bunga matahari, sehingga seolah-olah berada di samping Jongin, “seperti bunga matahari.”

“Oh, kenapa?”

“Entahlah, kesannya memang begitu.”

“Sama, sebenarnya.” Jongin menyuap sebuah potongan melon. “Kau juga bunga matahari.”

“Pasti karena warna identitasku adalah kuning.”

“Tidak juga.” Jongin mengangkat bahu. “Aku lupa hal itu.” Ia menelengkan kepala. “Sifatmu bisa dihubungkan dengan bunga matahari, kurasa? Kau mengikuti cahaya, sehingga lama-lama kau yang jadi cahaya itu.”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Boleh juga filosofimu.” Dia menyusun bunga-bunganya sebentar. “Kalau begitu, artinya cahayanya itu kau, ya?”

**3.**

Eropa bukan tempat yang asing. Tidak terhitung Jongin pulang dan pergi dari berbagai kota besar di sana—tetpai kota ini benar-benar baru untuknya. Seulgi pernah mengunjunginya untuk sebuah acara bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang gilirannya mengajak Jongin ke kota tersebut, menjelajah lebih jauh dari sekadar ibukotanya, Ljubljana.

Trem tua itu berhenti di sebuah stasiun. Seulgi turun lebih dulu, berusaha mengenali tempat sesuai dengan yang tertera pada peta di ponselnya. “Kurasa benar ini tempatnya. Lima menit jalan kaki, di situlah hotelnya.”

Jongin turun sambil mencangklong ransel. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Seluruhnya asing. Seoul terasa begitu jauh, jauh sekali. Melihat wajah orang-orangnya, Jongin merasa bukan siapa-siapa. Merasa bukan orang yang istimewa. Dunia terlalu luas untuk menganggap dirinya dikenal. Selalu ada sudut di mana ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang ia inginkan: seorang Jongin yang membaur dan menjadi bagian seutuhnya dari dunia, bukan _diperhatikan dunia_.

Ia berjalan mengekori Seulgi sambil tersenyum.

Ia harus berterma kasih pada Seulgi. Lagi.

**4.**

Seulgi menjawab pertanyaan si pelancong dengan riang, walaupun bahasa Inggrisnya patah-patah. Dia mengarahkan orang itu dengan ramah, menjelaskan dengan sabar, memperkenalkan Seoul dengan rendah hati.

Pelancong itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Seulgi membalasnya sambil membungkuk.

Jongin mengamati semuanya tanpa terlewat. Seulgi selalu seperti itu pada orang-orang; asing maupun dekat. Begitu hangat dan memberi kesan bahwa kita harus menyapanya lagi suatu saat nanti. Kita akan _kembali_ padanya, paling tidak untuk menerima senyuman darinya.

Cerah sekali—selalu itu yang Jongin pikirkan tentang Seulgi.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Seulgi?

**5.**

Laut terlihat tenang dari jendela mobil yang mereka hentikan begitu saja di tepi jalan. Jongin menutup mata dan merasakan tangan Seulgi di atas tangannya, di dekat persneling. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mencari aroma garam; yang kata Seulgi sering sekali dia temukan setiap kali dia berada di pantai.

 _Tidak ada_.

“Jongin-ah.”

“Hmm.” Begitu ia membuka mata, ia menemukan tatapan Seulgi.

“Selamat datang.”

Seulgi sering sekali bercerita, dia sering sekali menuju tempat-tempat seperti ini untuk menenangkan diri, bercerita ketika dia pikir tak seorang pun harus mendengarkan kisah-kisahnya. Laut sering sekali menjadi rumahnya.

Jongin pun mengangguk. “Di rumahmu.”

Seulgi menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

**6.**

Syuting sudah berakhir. Rumah itu sudah ditutup, dan para kru sudah membereskan peralatan syuting, yang tersisa adalah kesunyian. Bangku di halaman terlihat kesepian. Jongin duduk di atasnya. Ia bisa pulang sekarang dengan mobilnya, tetapi ia masih menunggu.

Sekali lagi ia menelepon Seulgi, masih ingin berusaha. Berkali-kali ia coba, sejak sebelum syuting hingga satu jam yang lalu, cuma terdengar _voicemail_. Ia hampir kehilangan harapan, tetapi kemudian, secara mengejutkan, ia menemukan keberuntungannya.

“Halo.”

“Halo! Kau di mana—”

“Aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja kami harus mengulang syuting.”

“Dan besok?”

“Dan besok juga.”

Jongin menghela napas.

“Maaf, ya. Perayaannya harus kita tunda.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Oke.” Pada kenyataannya, _tidak baik-baik saja_. Jongin sudah menyiapkan banyak hal, tetapi tentu saja, dalam kehidupan penuh jadwal seperti mereka, tangan mereka terlalu kecil untuk mengubah berbagai hal yang sudah diatur oleh orang-orang yang punya lebih banyak kuasa.

“Maaf.”

“Bukan salahmu, kok. Hati-hati di sana.” Di dalam hatinya, Jongin merekayasa jutaan kemungkinan, di mana mereka berdua bisa lebih bebas mengatur banyak hal.

**7.**

Warna horison sekarang hampir menyamai warna baju Seulgi, merah menyala. Dan awan-awan di atasnya, mirip kaosnya. Di atas pagar tembok mereka duduk-duduk, Seulgi masih menikmati es krimnya. Betapa menyenangkan, masih bisa bersikap seperti anak remaja di pinggir kota, ketika orang-orang tidak begitu peduli.

Seulgi menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, menjilati sendok es krim. “Aku jadi ingat senja waktu aku di Paris dan Bukares dulu. Warnanya hampir seperti ini.”

Jongin mulai tersadar. Seulgi sudah pergi ke banyak tempat. Dirinya juga. Mereka sudah sama-sama melihat banyak hal dari berbagai sudut pandang.

“Hei, Seulgi.”

“Hmmm?”

“Kau sudah pergi ke berbagai tempat. Melihat banyak hal. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu.”

“Boleeeeh~” jawabnya dengan santai, dengan nada seperti bernyanyi.

“Sudah banyak hal-hal yang indah dan ajaib yang kaulihat. Semuanya pasti menarik. Membuatmu jatuh cinta, kan?”

“Ya. Berkali-kali,” ucap Seulgi mantap. “Aku mulai sadar, dunia lebih luas dari yang kita pikirkan. Lebih banyak hal untuk dicintai, jika kita lebih sering melihat.”

“Dan, setelah melihat semua itu ... kau masih mencintaiku?”

Seulgi menoleh, menatapnya dalam-dalam. Jongin jadi salah tingkah, sedikit menyesali pertanyaannya. Kemudian, tawa renyah Seulgi mengobati rasa takutnya.

“Memang benar, setelah melihat banyaknya keindahan dunia, kita bisa lupa pada masalah percintaan pada sesama manusia. Namun, Jongin-ah, selalu ada jalan kembali. Setiap hati tahu rumahnya sendiri. Setiap hati tahu ke mana harus _pulang_.”

**8.**

“Katanya, ada yang setelah patah hati, tidak bisa lagi jatuh cinta.”

Seulgi melepaskan _headset_ dari telinga kanannya. Dia hanya melirik pada Jongin. “Oh, bagi beberapa orang, itu benar.”

Jongin menatap pangkuannya sendiri. Memainkan cincin logam yang dipasangnya di ibu jari, yang sama dengan cincin yang menggantung di kalung milik Seulgi. Ia akan menanyakan hal yang paling krusial dalam hubungannya dengan Seulgi, dan sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kembali lagi. Ia merasa harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal.

“Kau, bagaimana?”

Seulgi menatapnya dengan mata teduh, membuat hati Jongin hancur. Bagaimana bisa ia pernah pergi berpaling dari perempuan ini? Seulgi mengangguk, entah untuk hal apa. “Pada awalnya, memang begitu menyakitkan. Tapi, kenyataan tidak bisa kuubah. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan orang lain. Aku melepaskan _mu_.”

“Tapi kau memaafkanku.”

Dia tersenyum tipis. “Ada perasaan aneh setiap kali aku melihatmu lagi. Aku ingin memberimu kesempatan kedua.”

“Mungkin itu namanya cinta yang sesungguhnya?”

Seulgi berpaling, mengangkat bahu. “Kurasa tidak. Itu _kasih sayang_.”

**9.**

Jongin memutuskan hari terakhir mereka di Paris dihabiskan dengan berjalan kaki sejauh mungkin. Seulgi menerima tantangan tersebut, bahkan menyusun satu daftar putar berisi puluhan lagu untuk menemani mereka jalan-jalan.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah jalan yang mengecil, kiri dan kanan dibatasi tembok, sebagian dibiarkan dirambati tanaman sampai tinggi. Sebagian berbunga; manis dengan cara liarnya sendiri.

“Aku suka mawar itu—hei, kau baik-baik saja?”

Seulgi menyeka pipinya. Dia tersenyum pada Jongin. “Tidak apa-apa. Cuma lagunya saja.”

“Tidak bohong?”

“Tidak.” Seulgi pun menghentikan lagu yang turut dia nyanyikan. “Duh, aku jadi melakolis begini. Tapi ... selain itu ....” Dia tersenyum getir. “Aku akan pergi dari Paris.”

“Bukan berarti tidak bisa kembali lagi, kan?”

“Apakah denganmu lagi?”

Jongin terdiam.

“Tujuh hari ini adalah hari-hari terbaik, Jongin-ah. Berlari diam-diam, mencuri jadwal, dimarahi manajer ... tapi semua itu pantas. Apakah kita bisa melakukan _kesalahan_ seperti ini lagi?” Dia tertawa pahit.

“Kaupikir mereka akan memarahi kita lagi?” Ia menyeringai tipis. “Kim Jongin bisa melakukan lebih dari itu.”

Seulgi tertawa kembali, sembari memukul lengannya dengan ringan.

**10.**

Jongin melihat selembar kelopak mawar diterbangkan angin. Begitu jauh, tinggi hingga ke antara pepohonan. Jika bukan karena kelopak itu, ia tidak akan melihat warna lembut langit dan rerantingan yang bergoyang pelan, seperti menari dengan gemulai. Ia terpana selama beberapa saat.

Kemudian, baru menyadari pertanyaan yang belum sempat diucapkannya, “Yang tadi itu ... mawar apa?”

Seulgi mengangkat bukunya. “Pembatas buku ini.”

Jongin mengangkat alis. “Kau mengeringkan kelopaknya untuk jadi pembatas?”

Seulgi nyengir. “Apa saja bisa menjadi pembatas buku.”

“Kau sekarang punya tanaman mawar?”

“Eh, itu mawar yang dulu kau berikan untukku.”

“Dan kau menyimpannya di buku?”

“Tentu saja. Kang Seulgi adalah orang yang penyayang, kan?”

**11.**

Seulgi berlari kecil di hadapannya. Sekarang, dia terlihat makin seperti siluet saja. Tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu melompat, merentangkan kedua kakinya saat ia berada di udara, lantas mendarat dengan anggunnya. Dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan mundur, menghadap Jongin. “Aku masih bisa melakukannya.” Dia nyengir.

Balet. Dulu sekali, mereka pernah berlatih bersama, tetapi tidak lama. Meski begitu, cukup bagi Jongin untuk mengingat gerakan-gerakan dan istilahnya.

Seulgi berjalan lagi, mendekati tempat teduh yang semakin gelap di dekat pepohonan, di bawah lembayung senja dari musim semi yang segar. Dia berputar di atas satu kakinya. Dia sekarang benar-benar menjadi siluet di tengah senja.

Jongin berhenti berjalan. Tidak ingin kehilangan momen, ia merekamnya sungguh-sungguh dalam ingatannya. Baginya, dunianya seperti berhenti berputar dan hanya menghadap Seulgi seorang.

**12.**

“Lihat.” Seulgi menunjuk pada sebuah garis seperti putihnya awan yang ditinggalkan oleh pesawat yang melintas sangat jauh di angkasa. “Coba pikirkan. Seandainya jejak itu bisa bertahan lama, dan dengan banyaknya pesawat yang melintasi tempat ini, kira-kira gambar apa yang bisa kita lihat di langit?”

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Seulgi dan berbagai imajinasi uniknya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan trivialnya tentang kehidupan dan dunia, yang mungkin dianggap sebagian orang aneh, tetapi Jongin begitu menyukainya.

“Awan-awan pasti akan menyapunya, Seulgi-ah.”

“Berandai-andai saja, Jongin-ah. Anggaplah awan tidak pernah lewat sini.” Dia nyengir. Lalu, mendongak lagi. “Aku pasti bisa melihat lukisan abstrak terbaik. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kubuat dengan tanganku.”

**13.**

Tangan Seulgi penuh oleh makanan-makanan, baik yang dalam kemasan maupun yang harus segera dimakan. Jongin melirik ke kiri dan kanan, pada pengunjung-pengunjung festival yang sama riangnya seperti Seulgi, berpegangan tangan dengan teman atau pasangan. Ia kembali mendelik pada Seulgi, dan tampaknya perempuan itu tak mau repot-repot memikirkan hal serupa.

“Ih, ini enak. Aku mau beli lagi, deh.” Seulgi langsung berputar di tumitnya, menggigit apel berlumur karamel yang sudah tinggal separuh. “Jongin-ah, aku ke sana dulu, ya. Mau ikut atau tunggu di sini?”

“Ikut saja,” jawab Jongin pelan, lalu berusaha mengimbangi langkah Seulgi. “Gula, gula, gula lagi.”

Seulgi cuma nyengir ke arahnya. Jongin tidak bisa marah, Jongin luluh pada tatapan seperti itu. Ia pernah mendengar dari seseorang, kebahagiaan paling murni, paling suci, adalah kebahagiaan anak kecil. Seulgi memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama seperti anak-anak—dan ia mendapati dirinya selalu bisa mengampuni Seulgi.

Dengan riangnya, perempuan itu membeli lagi satu apel karamel, membiarkan si penjual mengambil kembaliannya, lalu berjalan lagi. Lebih banyak orang berlaluan di sekitar Jongin yang berpegangan tangan dan bergandengan. Lantas, ia melirik Seulgi lagi. Begitu riang dan cerah.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin tidak keberatan.


	2. we free, honey.

**14.**

Dari atas bukit tempat mereka berkemah, Jongin terpaksa memakai baju dua lapis. Ia hampir-hampir tidak memperkirakannya, untung saja Seulgi lebih waspada.

Seulgi belum bangun, masih meringkuk di dalam kantung tidurnya. Para pekemah lain juga belum ramai keluar tenda. Pagi ini begitu mendung, pemandangan cuma kelabu dan hitam. Jongin menyelonjorkan kakinya, merasakan embun di sekitar kakinya yang hanya dibungkus kaus.

Ia menerima ajakan Seulgi dengan begitu impulsif, salah satu alasannya adalah ia tidak ingin membiarkan Seulgi berangkat sendirian, meskipun bukit itu tak terlalu tinggi dan ekstrem.

Ia menoleh, mengamati Seulgi yang masih tertidur. Sesaat, ia tersenyum. Mengikuti perempuan itu selalu menjadi jalan terbaik untuk dirinya. Ia sekarang menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menikmati udara yang sejuk dan angin yang pelan-pelan menyapu rasa khawatir, capek, dan tentu saja: rasa jenuhnya.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa membawa banyak kebaikan untuknya begini?

**15.**

Negara-negara tropis di tenggara Asia selalu jadi pilihan favorit Jongin untuk liburan-liburan singkat, atau pelarian yang cuma memberinya waktu singkat. Ia sudah pergi ke negara-negara tersebut berulang kali bersama teman-temannya, dan sesekali ia juga merasa harus mengajak Seulgi.

Seulgi senang sekali bersantai di halaman belakang rumah _host_ mereka, yang lebih mirip kebun pada sisi lain, dan rumah kaca untuk tanaman-tanaman yang lebih kecil di sisi satunya. Dia bersantai pada sebuah bangku, tak peduli pada nyamuk-nyamuk negara tropis yang berdengungan di sekitarnya.

“Tidak ingin masuk? Semakin malam, nyamuknya semakin ganas, tahu.”

“Biar saja.” Seulgi menyeruput es kelapanya lagi, yang kelima untuk hari ini. “Sayang, tahu. Coba lihat langitnya.”

Jongin mendongak. “Kita bisa menemukan yang begini di Seoul.”

Seulgi memamerkan senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuat Jongin tidak ingin berkata apa-apa. “Memang selalu bisa. Tapi apakah kita punya waktu?” Seulgi menggeleng. “Selagi di tempat ini, waktu adalah hal yang paling kita nikmati.” Dia menepuk sisi kosong pada bangku tersebut. “Ayo, duduk. Tanya dirimu sendiri, kapan kau menemukan yang begini di Seoul, tanpa dikejar-kejar jadwal yang pasti menyita waktu kita sampai tengah malam? _Enjoy the short life_ , Jongin-ah.”

**16.**

Jembatan ketiga yang mereka lewati, dan Seulgi masih memotret begitu banyak. Jongin, sedang menyetir, cuma bisa geleng-geleng.

“Kita bisa berhenti kalau kau mau foto yang bagus. Jadi blur, kan, kalau sedang melaju begini.”

“Tidak boleh berhenti di tengah jembatan.” Seulgi nyengir. “Lagipula, bagus juga kalau blur begini.”

Jongin mengernyit. Seulgi menangkapnya sebagai isyarat pertanyaan. “Artistik, tahu,” dia memberi alasan. “Sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya, bukan berarti tidak indah.”

“Hmmm.”

Seulgi tersenyum saat memandang jendela. Jongin meliriknya, melihat binar bahagia dari matanya. Jongin tidak tahu bahwa dirinya bisa puas karena hal-hal sederhana.

**17.**

Seulgi mengulangi lagu yang dia nyanyikan dengan gitar itu dari awal lagi. Jongin yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata menikmati lagunya, membuka mata. Seulgi mencoba lagi, mengulang, mencobanya lagi, seakan-akan merasa kurang pas dengan kunci atau mungkin suaranya sendiri.

Sembari menunggu Seulgi menemukan cara menyanyi yang pas, Jongin menoleh ke pantai di balik tembok rendah di balkon kamar tersebut. Tepat sekali kamar yang mereka sewa, yang menghadap barat. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, seakan-akan sebentar lagi ditelan awan; terlebih dahulu ditelan pepohonan tinggi di halaman belakang penginapan.

“Aduh, bagaimana ya? Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa lagu favoritku sendiri?” Seulgi kedengaran frustrasi, mencoba menyetel gitarnya. “Rasanya seperti ini, sih ....”

“Seulgi-ah.”

“Ya?”

Jongin cuma memberi isyarat, mengedikkan dagu pada matahari terbenam. Seulgi melepaskan tangannya dari gitar, menatap pada laut dengan mulut agak terbuka. Dia menggumamkan _wow_ dengan pelan, lalu menggeleng-geleng. “Warna langitnya cantik sekali ....” Dia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. “Aku bisa memandangi ini sampai dia menghilang. Secantik ini ....”

Seulgi tampaknya kehilangan hasratnya untuk menyanyikan lagu barusan dengan benar. Distraksi itu benar-benar manjur. Seulgi bisa saja melewatkannya, jika dia terlalu sibuk pada kesalahannya.

**18.**

“Jongin-ah.”

“Ya?” Jongin menurunkan kecepatan mobil. Jembatan yang mereka lewati sedang lengang, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

Seulgi tidak langsung menyahut. Dia menyusuri kaca depan, seolah-olah mengikuti pola pada langit, jejak pesawat yang berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu. “Kalau kau tidak sedang mencintaiku, apa yang sedang kaulakukan sekarang?”

Jongin terbingung-bingung sesaat. Ekspresi Seulgi tak berubah, pertanyaan itu bukan sesuatu yang impulsif.

“Entahlah ...,” Jongin menjawab dengan takut-takut. “Mungkin ... aku sedang mengejar impianku yang lain ... atau aku ....” Jongin tak bisa melanjutkannya.

“Mencintai perempuan yang lain?” Seulgi tersenyum. “Aku tidak marah. Mungkin saja, kan?”

“Tapi takdirku adalah bersamamu.”

“Tapi selalu ada kemungkinan lain.”

Jongin menarik napas. “Tapi kemungkinan yang terbaik, adalah yang terjadi saat ini. Aku percaya, semuanya terjadi karena sebuah alasan.”

**19.**

Seulgi menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela kereta. Jongin menatapnya beberapa saat, kemudian, ia membagi _headset_ -nya dengan Seulgi. Seulgi agak kaget, tetapi tak menolak.

Dia kembali menyandarkan diri. Jongin merapat padanya. Seulgi jarang sekali menunjukkan kesedihannya, jadi begitu jelas bagi Jongin untuk mengetahui kapan perempuan itu patah hati. Jongin masih ingat bagaimana komposer yang baru itu menolak lirik usulan Seulgi, padahal mereka telah sama-sama berjanji untuk berbagi peran.

“Sebenarnya, kalau kau mau menangis, boleh-boleh saja.”

Seulgi menatap dari ujung matanya. “Tapi ....”

“Menangis juga hak orang dewasa, tahu. Memangnya cuma anak kecil yang boleh menangis?” Jongin menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Kemudian ia mengangkat alisnya, ketika Seulgi balas memandangnya dengan tatapan mengiba. Jongin menepuk bahunya. “Aku janji aku akan selalu ada, kan?”

Pertahanan Seulgi runtuh. Dia menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu Jongin, menangis tanpa suara.

**20.**

Suara musik yang keras masih terngiang di telinga Jongin, seperti berdentam-dentam di sekeliling kepalanya. Ia mendengar Seulgi mengembuskan napas lega begitu mereka tiba di luar. Sepertinya keluar dari tempat itu adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Kontras dengan apa yang barusan mereka alami di dalam, musik yang berisik, berbagai aroma yang menjadi satu, keramaian yang begitu memusingkan, membuat perhatian pun bingung membagi dirinya sendiri, di luar sini, tenang. Sisi tepian Vegas masih punya ruang bagi orang-orang untuk bernapas.

Lampu-lampu neon di sepanjang gang tersebut tidak membutakan. Seulgi tersenyum sesekali.

Di dalam sana, Jongin tidak melihat Seulgi tersenyum seteduh ini.

 _Oh_ , benar kata Seulgi dahulu. _Mereka adalah anak-anak kesunyian_.

**21.**

Seulgi tidak terlihat, dia terbungkus selimut sampai ke atas kepalanya. Jongin menelan rasa mint yang tersisa dari pasta giginya bersamaan dengan tegukan pertama teh hambar panasnya. Belakangan ini ia lebih senang teh tanpa gula.

Ia mengintip sedikit dari balik kerai. Kucing tetangga melompat di halaman samping mereka, mengejar seekor burung yang menukik ke bahu jalan. Burung yang lain melompat-lompat di ranting, membuat embun berjatuhan seperti hujan.

Jongin membuka jendela, bunyi kuncinya membuat Seulgi bergerak, tetapi ternyata tidak juga bangun. Ia membiarkan udara segar masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan ia pun duduk di bingkai jendela.

Untuk sesaat, ia merasa bukan seperti seorang Kim Jongin yang harus segera melompat ke dalam mobilnya untuk mengejar jadwal hari ini. Bukan Kim Jongin yang harus menjadi seorang yang disinari cahaya terus-menerus sepanjang hari.

Kemudian, ia sadar betapa rindunya ia pada kehidupan yang tak pernah ia miliki.

**22.**

Seulgi berhenti di satu titik. Dia sengaja menimbun kakinya di dalam pasir. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa Seulgi tertinggal setelah ia jauh berada di depan.

Seulgi nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya pada Jongin, seperti seorang anak kecil yang sengaja menjebak dirinya sendiri dalam sebuah masalah. Jongin menggeleng-geleng. Ia pun berlari kecil mendekati Seulgi, kemudian menarik tangannya sambil tertawa. Membuat Seulgi hampir terjerembab, tetapi dia juga tertawa. Jongin menariknya lagi sambil berlari mundur.

Mereka akhirnya berlarian di sepanjang pesisir sambil tertawa-tawa. Pasir melumuri kaki mereka, hingga ke pakaian. Tidak ada yang peduli.

Untuk sesaat, mereka hidup seperti anak-anak. Menghidupkan memori-memori lama yang butuh hidup kembali. Mereka kehilangan banyak waktu di masa remaja muda karena latihan latihan dan latihan—mungkin, selalu ada waktu untuk membayarnya kembali.

**23.**

Perempuan itu melepaskan tangannya ketika mereka datang dari arah pintu arena parkir. Dia melihat eskalator penuh oleh orang-orang yang dalam rombongan dari arah lantai bawah. Seulgi cuma meliriknya, mengangguk tanpa menunggu balasan, kemudian berjalan lebih cepat di eskalator naik.

Jongin menatap punggungnya, yang mulai tertelan orang-orang. Berada di antara kerumunan, perlahan-lahan tertutupi. Mendadak, Jongin terserang kepanikan. Bagaimana jika Seulgi benar-benar menghilang? Ia akan terpisah dari Seulgi, dan rencana yang mereka buat akan berantakan. Seulgi akan pergi darinya, Seulgi akan meninggalkannya. Mereka akan terpisah lagi, seperti tahun-tahun di belakang sebelum mereka bersatu kembali.

Jongin berjalan menaiki tangga, mengucapkan kata permisi berkali-kali tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, dengan terengah-engah ia segera meraih tangan Seulgi dari arah belakang. Perempuan itu terkejut, tetapi Jongin bergeming, malah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Ia tidak peduli.

**24.**

“Bagaimana jika kita tersesat?”

Waktu itu, Seulgi menjawab _tidak_.

“Bagaimana jika kita tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana dan—”

Waktu itu, Seulgi bilang, jangan khawatir.

“Bagaimana jika tidak sesuai harapan?”

Waktu itu, Seulgi bilang, kita lihat saja.

Seulgi dan segala sifat tenangnya, yang terkadang membiarkan hidup menangani dengan caranya sendiri, ketika dia sudah cukup berusaha dan hanya ingin melihat tangan-tangan yang lain melakukan perannya.

Maka, di sinilah mereka, di sebuah pedesaan yang sunyi, di dekat sebuah pembangkit listrik yang jauh dari permukiman. Seulgi duduk di atap mobil-truk yang mereka sewa, dan Jongin duduk di bak belakang, berjuntai kaki, menikmati senja yang kian menguning.

“Kan, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.”

Jongin tersenyum menatap langit di depannya, yang ditutupi barisan kabel-kabel seperti dalam partitur.

“Memang tidak buruk. Kau menang, Kang Seulgi.”

**25.**

Seulgi menghabiskan es jeruknya dengan berisik. Kemudian, dia memakan es batunya. Kakinya yang berjuntai di sela-sela birai balkon bergoyang-goyang santai. Jongin berdecak.

“Ini namanya menikmati hidup,” Seulgi bilang di sela-sela kunyahannya, cukup berisik. “Kapan lagi aku bisa bersantai di balkon perumahan yang sepi, minuman jeruk yang enak buatanmu, lalu senja yang damai tanpa panggilan-panggilan pekerjaan? Jongin-ah, aku suka sekali hidup yang seperti ini.”

“Kita bisa memulainya,” Jongin dengan impulsif menyambar. “Tenang, berada di tepian, mengamati, jauh dari perhatian.”

“Oh, Jongin-ah, kita punya kehidupan _lain_.”

Jongin terdiam.

“ _Both are okay_ ,” jawab Seulgi. “Aku suka berada di dua-duanya.”

**26.**

Seulgi merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, mendongak sambil menutup mata, dan membiarkan ombak membanjiri hingga mata kakinya. Dia seperti sedang menyerap semua aroma laut; semua lagu dari ombak, semua energi matahari terbit yang terangkat di horison.

Jongin masih terseok-seok mengikutinya, mencoba untuk mengurangi hasrat untuk tidur kembali. Seulgi sudah benar-benar segar, sekarang bahkan berlari kecil di sepanjang garis ombak.

Dia menemukan sebuah kerang, batu, lalu kerang lagi, yang lebih besar. Dia menaruhnya di telinga, begitu antusias untuk mencari ‘lagu laut’, sesuatu yang sejak tadi malam dibicarakannya.

“Aku mendengarnya, Jongin-ah!” katanya riang, lalu berlari ke arah Jongin. “Seperti suara yang mendesau ... coba, deh, coba!”

Jongin masih belum bisa membedakan, yang ia dengar itu apakah memang benar-benar ‘lagu laut’ seperti yang Seulgi percayai, atau cuma bunyi ombak dari sekitarnya. Ia pun masih berusaha keras mengusir kantuk. Lantas pada akhirnya, ia tersenyum pada Seulgi, dan keluarlah kalimat pertamanya pagi ini:

“Pagi, Sayang. Sepertinya kau lebih cerah dari suasana pagi ini.”

**27.**

Seulgi membaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain, yang turut hadir pada pesta ulang tahun di tepi pantai ini. Jongin juga memiliki _quality time_ yang berharga dengan teman-temannya, sebagian bahkan sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

Namun, setelah semua antusiasme, keramaian, dan sukaria itu surut, ketika orang-orang berbicara satu sama lain tapi tidak dengannya, ketika pembicaraan-pembicaraan itu terdengar seperti dengungan belaka di telinganya, Jongin secara naluriah mencari Seulgi.

Dia berada di bawah lampu kecil yang benderang, sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Keramaian terdengar dan terasa semakin jauh dari telinganya.

Jongin telah _tenggelam_.

Lagi dan lagi.

**28.**

Sambil berayun-ayun ringan, Seulgi bertanya, “Apa impian terbesar masa kecilmu?”

Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat, menggali memori, memilah-milah mana impian yang ia buat ketika ia kecil dan mana yang baru ia miliki sejak ia tumbuh dewasa. Ia berhasil menemukannya di dasar kotak, sudah tidak terlalu jelas lagi. “Aku ingin jadi pilot. Aku ingin terbang keliling dunia.”

Seulgi mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian, dengan kekuatan yang cukup, dia mengayunkan ayunan tersebut lebih kencang. Jongin refleks langsung berpegangan pada talinya. Di sisinya, Seulgi tersenyum seperti anak-anak yang baru mendapat permen. “Kau bisa terbang sekarang. Kau pilotnya!”

Baru mengerti, Jongin pun langsung mengayunkannya lebih cepat. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa kencang, angin pantai meniup rambut mereka, dan lama-kelamaan ayunan tersebut pun berhenti. Tawa Jongin masih tersisa setelahnya, kemudian ia pun menggandeng Seulgi dan mencium keningnya.

**29.**

“Dari kota seperti ini, apa yang paling menyebalkan?”

Jongin menempelkan keningnya di kaca. Masa bodoh jadi kotor. Jalan raya di hadapannya lengang, kesibukan sudah memelan, senja sudah datang. Orang-orang mulai tidak panik lagi akan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang harus dikejar.

“Terburu-buru,” jawab Jongin seperti bisikan, membuat kaca di hadapannya berkabut karena napasnya. “Aku ingin sekali melakukan semuanya dengan hati-hati, tetapi hal-hal di sekeliling kita menuntut kita untuk selalu melakukannya dengan cepat.”

Seulgi menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin. “Apakah aku juga?”

Jongin refleks tertawa halus. Ia mengingat betapa lama Seulgi menunggunya, bersabar atas dirinya, memberikannya banyak kesempatan, dan dengan sederhana, ia menjawab dengan gelengan. “Kau jangkarnya, agar aku tidak terlalu hanyut dalam arus seperti ini.”

**30.**

Jongin tidak tahu di mana persisnya ia berada. Sopir yang membawa mobil tim mereka, melalui jalan-jalan yang tidak ia kenali. Syuting videonya pun berlangsung sebentar, pemotretannya tak makan waktu lama dan persiapan yang merepotkan.

Ketika syuting berakhir, hari sudah menjelang malam. Jongin baru bisa memegang ponselnya sekarang, yang sedari tadi dicas oleh kru karena ia kelupaan membawa banyak barang-barangnya sebab syuting ini begitu mendadak.

Begitu banyak pesan dari Seulgi.

> _Hei, kangen._
> 
> _Aku sudah pulang dari Jepang, lho._
> 
> _Aku ada di apartemenmu, cuma mampir sebentar ambil hoodie._
> 
> _Kangen, hehe._

Jongin secara impulsif langsung menekan tombol panggil pada kontak Seulgi. Lama ia menunggu, tak ada jawaban. Mungkin dia juga sudah sibuk kembali. Ia menghela napas, berhenti berusaha setelah tiga kali menanti.

Terkadang, ia begitu ingin berlari dari ini semua.


	3. forever, honey.

**31.**

Ia membiarkan Seulgi yang menyetir kali ini, karena dia yang lebih dulu punya SIM internasional. Dia lebih suka perjalanan yang pelan, tenang, dan menyisir jalan. Terlebih, ini kali pertama mereka jalan-jalan di Beijing berdua.

Seulgi tampak santai, membiarkan banyak mobil mendahului mereka begitu saja. Gedung-gedung berlaluan dengan lambat di samping mereka. Jongin sengaja menaikkan volume musik jazz dari daftar putar yang dibuat Seulgi.

“Hei, Seulgi-ah.”

“Mmhm?”

“Ajari aku agar bisa menikmati semuanya tanpa terburu-buru.”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Bagaimana, ya? Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya—karena aku sendiri tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Sekarang aku bingung. Mungkin di saat yang lain aku bisa bilang? Semuanya terasa kukerjakan tanpa teori. Mungkin kau bisa belajar dengan mengamati caraku bekerja dan menjalani semuanya?”

Jongin menggeleng-geleng tetapi sambil tertawa. “Yang itu, harus kulakukan seumur hidup pun aku tidak keberatan.”

**32.**

Akhirnya, jalan itu menjadi lengang setelah beberapa saat. Jongin siap menyeberang, ia menekan topinya dalam-dalam.

Seulgi tiba-tiba saja meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat-erat, lalu mengajaknya menyeberang sambil berlari. Jongin merasa hangat, tiba-tiba saja banyak memori berkelebat di matanya ketika ia berlari bersama Seulgi. Ketika ia menyatakan cintanya di pinggir sebuah jalan, di dalam sebuah mobil. Ketika Seulgi menyetirkan mobilnya untuk pertama kali, kabur bersama dari sebuah jadwal. Ketika ia menunggui Seulgi dari seberang jalan dan gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Seulgi terkekeh untuk hal apa, tetapi akhirnya mereka sampai di seberang. Seulgi terengah-engah, dan di mata Jongin, wajah Seulgi seperti berubah-ubah, mengikuti memori-memori yang tadi mengejarnya. Tawanya, senyumnya, antusiasmenya, tak berubah.

Kemudian, Jongin kembali pada momen tersebut. Berbagai momen lainnya terasa seperti sangat efemeral; begitu sementara.

Ia tersenyum lega. Seulgi-nya, masih Seulgi yang lama. Seulgi-nya, masihlah Seulgi yang tak pernah kehilangan energi bahagianya.

Katanya, kelilingilah dirimu dengan orang-orang yang positif.

Jongin tahu ia tidak salah memilih.

**33.**

Seulgi akhirnya berbaring di dekat pintu tenda. Api unggun meretih pelan, Jongin juga dapat mendengar keriut-keriut pelan dari hutan yang mengelilingi mereka. Seulgi mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk bintang-bintang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia menggambar pola abstrak pada langit, menghubungkan satu bintang dan bintang lain tanpa mengikuti gambar-gambar yang dia ketahui tentang bintang.

Dia tersenyum perlahan-lahan.

Dia tak tahu Jongin memandanginya seperti seorang seniman pada sebuah mahakarya.

Seulgi sesekali berhenti. Sesekali menggeleng sambil bergumam, _cantiknya_. Atau, _aku suka sekali_.

Hingga, beberapa saat kemudian, dia baru sadar Jongin juga berbaring di sampingnya, masih menatapnya dalam-dalam.

“Eh, ada apa, Jongin-ah?”

Jongin menggeleng perlahan. “Tidak apa-apa. Teruslah melihat ke atas. Kau suka bintang-bintang seperti ini, kan? Nikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini.”

“Oh.” Seulgi mendongak lagi. “Aku senang menggambar pola bintang yang tidak seperti konstelasi biasa.”

“Teruskan saja.”

Seulgi melakukannya lagi: berbahagia pada langit.

Sementara itu, Jongin juga tersenyum. Berbahagia pada _langit_ nya. Pada Kang Seulgi.

**34.**

Seulgi tampak riang ketika mereka sudah keluar dari _boulevard_ tempat Jongin menjemput Seulgi.

“Wow, warna bajuku sama seperti langit!”

Jongin memandang bergantian antara kaos ungu gelap Seulgi dan senja yang mereka jelang di depan sana. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum, sembari bergumam, “Cocok.”

“ _Aku memakai senja_. Wow, itu terdengar sangat ... _classy_? Mungkin itu cocok untuk lirik. Oh, sebentar! Kucatat dulu!” dengan cepat Seulgi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan kalimat itu. “Aku sedang pelan-pelan belajar mencoba menulis lirik. Aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang bisa menulis lirik, aku juga ingin bisa melakukannya.”

“ _Aku memakai senja_ ,” ulang Jongin, “ _dan kau bintangnya_....”

Seulgi menoleh. Lalu menatap ke depan lagi, matanya berkedip cepat. “ _Kita bersama-sama_ ... _memeluk malam_ ... oh, _God_ , Jongin-ah! Ini bagus sekali! Apa kita harus mencoba meneruskannya? Aku bisa memakai gitarku—kita bisa bikin lagu singkat, kan?”

“Kalau kau mau ....”

“Tentu saja!” Seulgi bahkan menepukkan tangannya dengan antusias. “Akan kita lakukan setelah ini!”

Mencoba hal baru tidak pernah terasa semenyenangkan ini bagi Jongin. Terlebih, ini bersama Seulgi.

**35.**

Seulgi sekali lagi membunyikan klakson seraya mengeluh. Berkali-kali dia bergumam, _kita terjebak_.

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa, cuma menaikkan volume lagu yang mereka putar untuk menenangkan Seulgi. Untung saja lagu-lagunya adalah lagu yang menenangkan dan lembut.

Arus mobil berhenti lagi. Seulgi meletakkan kepalanya pada setir.

Jongin bersandar pada kursinya. Dengan pelan, ia ikut bernyanyi. Lagu itu lagu jazz yang lembut, bukan genre yang sering didengarkannya, tetapi Seulgi begitu sering memutarnya di mobil sehingga ia menjadi hafal secara natural.

Seulgi menoleh, mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tersenyum pelan-pelan. Jongin tak menyadarinya sampai lagu itu hampir selesai.

Ia berhenti ketika sadar ditatap.

“Kenapa? Teruskan saja.”

“Mmmhm.”

“Suaramu bagus, Jongin-ah. Aku belum pernah bilang ya, kalau suaramu menenangkan?”

“Hei, jangan melebih-lebihkan.”

“Itu nyata.” Seulgi pun menginjak pedal gas lagi, tetapi dengan pelan. “Kau bukan vokalis, bukan berarti suaramu tidak bagus. Aku suka.”

Jongin diam sebentar. Kemudian, ia mengulangi lagu tersebut.

Dan, bernyanyi lagi.

Senyuman terukir di wajah Seulgi. Menjadi alasan kebahagiaan seseorang? Impian Jongin.

**36.**

Kamera baru Seulgi, yang Jongin tahu, lebih mahal dari harga ponsel mereka berdua jika digabungkan.

Namun, ekspresinya ketika berhasil mengambil foto senja di sebuah bukit favorit mereka, jauh lebih berharga dari itu.

“Aku jadi ingin fotografer juga, ah, suatu saat nanti.”

Jongin menelengkan kepala ke arahnya. “Kau sudah memikirkan masa pensiun?”

Seulgi tertawa renyah. “Blak-blakan sekali. Diperhalus, dong.”

Jongin juga tertawa. “Masih jauh.”

“Tapi, biar pun masih jauh, semua itu bisa tiba-tiba di hadapan kita, Jongin-ah.”

“Hmm, mm.”

“Agak menakutkan juga,” seloroh Seulgi.

“Asalkan kita menghadapinya sama-sama, kenapa takut?”

**37.**

Di hadapan sana, kota seperti memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Ada warna hangat yang menggantung di horison, tempat Seoul berada.

Seulgi tidak tampak mengantuk di balik kemudi. Jongin sengaja tidak tidur, menemaninya menyetir walau hanya dengan obrolan-obrolan singkat sesekali. Sudah pukul satu, tetapi Seoul masih cukup jauh.

“Kita bisa bergantian.”

“Oh, tidak, aku masih kuat sampai Seoul.”

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak poni Seulgi dengan pelan. Seulgi menangkap tangannya, lalu berpura-pura seperti ingin menggigit sambil bercanda. Jongin lekas-lekas menariknya, dan mereka sama-sama tertawa.

“Aku harus kuat, dong. Kau pasti bangga.”

“Hmmm. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak akan marah ... aku menerimamu apa adanya.”

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa kalimat itu lebih dalam dari sekadar pembicaraan tentang mengemudi tengah malam.

**38.**

Jongin lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menikmati memandangi bulan. Seulgi menanyainya apakah dia lebih suka bulan atau bintang, ia menjawab dengan pelan bahwa bulan lebih menarik.

Sekarang, yang menanyakan hal itu sudah tertidur di dalam bungalow, Jongin berjalan-jalan sendiri di tepi pantai, tanpa jaket, hanya dengan kaos tipisnya—jika Seulgi tahu dia pasti mengomel—dan berhenti sesekali untuk menatap bulan. Seulgi tadi melukisnya dengan krayon yang dibelinya dari toko sederhana di dekat pantai. Jongin menghela napas panjang, merasa tak menemukan apa-apa di luar sini kecuali angin, yang alih-alih segar, malah terasa dingin.

Ia menepi, menuju bungalow itu kembali, mendekati jendela kamar. Dari tirainya yang terbuka, samar-samar ia bisa melihat Seulgi yang tertidur lelap, selimut hanya menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Lampu kamar dimatikan, terangnya bulan dari luar menyusup ke jendela. Jongin menempelkan jari-jarinya pada kaca, seakan-akan bisa menyentuh Seulgi lewat sana.

Keindahan seseorang yang tertimpa cahaya bulan ternyata bukan dongeng. Bukan keindahan dalam cerita-cerita saja. Jongin tak tahu seberapa lama ia termangu di sana.

**39.**

Lelaki itu sengaja menutup matanya, menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran lain, dan cuma membayangkan langit yang biru dan awan-awan yang bergumpal, seperti yang ia saksikan sebelum menutup matanya. Ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang mau didengarkannya: lagu pelan dari bibir Seulgi.

Dia menyanyi entah lagu apa, tetapi suaranya benar-benar jernih. Jongin pernah menyebutnya, suatu waktu, ‘berlian’. Tetapi jika dipikirkan dengan cara lain, ada banyak cara untuk menggambarkan suara Seulgi. Jongin pikir, ada seribu cara. Barangkali seperti mendengarkan bunyi air terjun di tepi hutan yang sejuk, atau kicau burung di area tempat tinggal yang sunyi dan damai. Semua punya aura ketenangan yang sama.

Yang sekarang, Jongin pikir, lebih tepat menamainya _musik langit_.

**40.**

Ini kali pertama Jongin bertandang ke rumah keluarga Seulgi. Kakak laki-laki Seulgi dan adiknya menyambutnya dengan baik. Rumah itu hangat, penuh dengan candaan ringan, terutama tiga bersaudara itu.

Jongin akhirnya mengerti keteguhan Seulgi. Dia tumbuh bersama dua saudara laki-laki. Dia pasti belajar untuk tangguh, dan mengerti bahwa posisinya bukanlah seorang putri satu-satunya yang harus selalu diselamatkan. Dia juga harus bisa sekuat saudara-saudaranya. Lingkungannya cukup sehat untuk memperkenalkan Seulgi pada konsep-konsep ‘tuan putri yang tidak cengeng’.

Di samping rumah, ada sebuah kebun bunga. Awalnya Jongin pikir, selama Seulgi tidak ada, ibunya sendirian yang merawat ini, sebagai satu-satunya wanita.

Namun ia salah. Di hari Minggu yang tenang dan lengang itu, Seulgi bersama kakaknya memangkas mawar-mawar karena ibunya ingin memberi tetangganya beberapa tangkai. Jongin menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tetapi kakak Seulgi dengan halus menolaknya. Jongin akhirnya membantu dengan membuatkan mereka minuman.

Ketika ia keluar membawa beberapa gelas minuman itu, Seulgi meletakkan gunting tanaman di tanah. Kemudian berjalan ke arahnya, dan tiba-tiba saja di depan pintu, dia berlutut di depan Jongin dengan setangkai mawar di tangan, dan satu lagi di mulutnya.

“Kau ini,” Jongin tertawa sambil menggeleng-geleng. Di halaman, kakak Seulgi juga tertawa.

Seulgi juga terkekeh geli. Dengan mawar yang masih dikepit di mulutnya, dia bicara, “Pangeranku, maukah kau menerima mawarku?”

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Jongin langsung mengambil mawar dari tangan Seulgi. “Aku merasa terhormat, Tuan Putri.”

**41.**

Seulgi sudah meninggalkan kamar ketika Jongin menemukan setangkai mawar di balik selimut. Perempuan itu sudah pergi untuk jadwalnya, rupanya, karena begitu ia mengejarnya, mobil Seulgi sudah menghilang dari halaman.

Ia kembali ke dalam kamar, dan baru menemukan gulungan kertas kecil yang direkatkan pada tangkainya, berisi tulisan tangan Seulgi:

> _miss me while i’m gone, because i always do it for you._

**42.**

Seulgi berjalan lebih dahulu, bertelanjang kaki. Dia mengarungi padang rumput itu, membiarkan bagian bawah blusnya dibasahi embun yang masih betah bertengger. Jongin hanya mengikuti jalan setapak yang diciptakan Seulgi, semakin menjauh dari rumah yang mereka berdua dan kru sewa bersama-sama. Bahkan kru-kru itu belum ada yang bangun, syuting berakhir begitu larut tadi malam.

“Kita mau ke mana?”

“Jalan-jalan saja,” Seulgi menjawab sambil berjalan mundur di depan sana. Bunga-bunga yang seperti kapas mulai lengket di sekitar embun pada blusnya, dan sebagian beterbangan karena angin pagi. “Anggap saja aku peri pagi hari yang membangunkan bunga-bunga.” Dia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil sesekali.

“Dan aku?”

“Kau juga peri.” Seulgi tersenyum sambil berbalik menghadap Jongin lagi. “Kita adalah para peri.”

“Apakah kita cocok untuk dongeng-dongeng?” Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

“Oh, Jongin-ah, setiap orang yang jatuh cinta boleh menganggap ceritanya dongeng. Karena jatuh cinta itu indah, kan?” Dia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

Jongin menahan napasnya sesaat. Namun bagi Seulgi, yang barusan bukan apa-apa. Dia kembali berlari kecil melewati bunga-bunga, seperti seorang peri sungguhan.

**43.**

Yang berikutnya Jongin rasakan adalah rengkuhan Seulgi.

“Tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ah. Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

Ia perlahan meraih punggung Seulgi, juga merengkuhnya.

“Tarik napas, tenangkan dirimu. _Aku_ masih bersamamu.”

Jongin tidak membuka matanya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Dunia boleh runtuh di balik punggungnya, selama Seulgi selalu ada sebagai tempat berlabuh.

**44.**

Ada banyak mawar di wastafel di kamar mandi mereka. Jongin mengucek matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar bangun dan tidak berkhayal.

Ia mengambil satu tangkai. Mawar itu masih wangi. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Jongin menikmati aromanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyadari keberadaan Seulgi di bingkai pintu, tangannya tersilang di depan dada, dan tersenyum.

“Sori, berantakan. Aku baru mau menyusunnya di vas.”

“Oh. Pagi-pagi menyusun bunga?”

Seulgi masuk ke kamar mandi. “Aku tidak bisa tidur sejak pukul empat.” Dia berdiri di samping Jongin. “Hei, menarik. Pertanyaanmu bukan _dapat dari siapa mawar-mawar ini?_ ” Dia terkekeh halus.

“Aku artis. Kau juga. Kita bisa dapat bunga dari siapa saja, kapan saja.” Jongin mengangkat bahu dengan santai.

“Begitulah.” Seulgi menelengkan kepala. “Sudahkah hari ini aku bilang bahwa aku suka keputusan-keputusanmu, salah satunya yang tadi?”

Jongin malah tertawa. “ _Hari ini_ baru kumulai lima menit, Seulgi-ah. Akan berapa kali lagi aku harus mendengarnya?”

“Duh, aku bertaruh, seribu kali pun kau tidak akan bosan.”

**45.**

“Aku punya nama sendiri pada jalanan musim gugur Amerika Utara.”

“Punya nama?” Jongin merasa perlu menegaskan hal itu lagi.

“Aku sering melihat foto-foto ini sejak dulu, sejak aku belum tahu bahwa aku bisa bepergian ke tempat-tempat seperti ini.”

“Hmmm.”

“Namanya, _warmly romantic road_.”

“Romantis?” Jongin menggeleng-geleng. “Kurasa lebih cocok jika musim semi, dengan nama yang seperti itu.”

“Entahlah. Aku suka saja. Kedengarannya menarik. Mungkin aku sudah punya firasat, bahwa perjalanan pertamaku di sini memang akan seperti _itu_.”

**46.**

Jongin bisa menyebut bahwa warna teh ini sama dengan warna langit di depan sana.

Sepertinya Seulgi juga menganggap hal yang sama. Dia membanding-bandingkan isi cangkirnya dan warna senja yang semakin gelap itu. Sesaat kemudian, dia tersenyum. _Ini menarik_ , gumamnya. Dan dalam sekejapan mata, dia sudah beranjak dari teras, beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan kertas gambar lengkap dengan seperangkat cat air.

Dengan cepat, jadilah sebuah lukisan sederhana secangkir teh di hadapan senja yang menjingga. Jongin tak henti-henti menatap.

“Bagaimana bisa?”

“... Terjadi begitu saja. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku menggambar, Jongin-ah, karena ini semua terjadi begitu saja.”

“Bukan itu.”

“Eh—lalu?”

“Bagaimana bisa kau ... begitu kreatif?”

Seulgi malah tertawa. “Kata seseorang yang bisa menari dan membuat panggung seperti kerajaannya sendiri.”

**47.**

“... Dan aku akan menamai mawar ini _Jongin_.”

Jongin hampir tersedak sodanya. Seulgi malah tertawa geli.

“Kenapa namaku?”

“Ya ... karena aku suka mawarnya.”

“Hmmm.”

“Dan yang memberi.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sama kayak dua ff sebelumnya (yang surene dan wenyeol), muse untuk cerita ini masih dari id(.)pinterest(.)com(/)yumnazuka(/)movie-aesthetic-themes. kalo nggak salah, foto-foto khusus buat seulkai ini ada di 47 foto terakhir di board itu, hehe. thanks!


End file.
